Document EP 2 415 991 proposes a mechanical solution according to which a conical clutch is positioned between the electric machine and a relay of accessories of the motor. By acting on the speed of the shaft of the motor driving the electric machine, this solution may further cause large frequency and voltage deviations of the electric power supply provided to the electric assembly relatively to the standard when the electric machine tries to extract strong power at low speed of the motor, and the clutch slips. The non-linearity of the solution and the frequency deviation do not allow optimization of the power extracted from the relay of accessories.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 7,745,950 proposes adding a free turbine dedicated to electrically generating strong power capable of starting the motor by means of a clutch towards the high pressure shaft. This solution has the drawback of extensively modifying the architecture of the motor, requiring lengthening of the motor which may cause lengthening of the aircraft itself. Further, the additional mass is not negligible.